The invention relates to the field of display frames, and more particularly to the field of frames for displaying phonograph record album covers.
Display frames for phonograph record album covers provide an economical means for attractively decorating a room. Ideally, such frames should be low in cost. Furthermore, the frames should be designed to permit easy record album mounting and removal so that the album on display can be readily changed or removed for playing. Also, an ideal frame would be designed in a manner which would permit several frames to be mounted on a wall near or adjacent to one another so that there will be a greater flexibility in decorating a wall. For example, an attractive effect can be achieved by covering an entire wall with album covers.
Phonograph record album frames on the market presently pocess several shortcomings. First, the prior art frames are typically complicated and expensive to manufacture. second, these frames are not designed to facilitate ease of album mounting and removal. Furthermore, such prior art frames cannot be mounted closely together on a wall.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel holder for displaying phonograph albums that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel holder for displaying phonograph albums that can be used with a decorative wall display frame.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel holder for displaying phonograph albums that has a structure for mounting a series of the holders together in an expandable vertical display pattern.